Government of Huria
The government of Huria is the federal government of the stratocracy of eleven sectors the constitute Huria. The federation is composed of three main branches: the executive, legislative, and judicial branches. All recieve powers denoted in the Charter of Huria, held by the Supreme Commander, War Minister, and Procurator of Justice. The full and official name of the country is "Huria", the only name to appear for the nation in the Charter. It is also the name that appears on money, treaties, official documents, and in legal cases to which it is a party (N/A v Hurian Federation). The terms "Government of Huria" or the "Hurian Government" are typically used in the official documents used by the government personnel. In casual conversation or writing, "Federal Government" or "Serikali" are used to describe the government, especially in common circles. Because the seat of government is in Defiance, "Defiance" or "Dharau" is commonly used as a metonym for the federal government. History The outline of the Hurian government is set out by the Charter of Huria, stating all of the functions and responsiblities of the government. The government was formed in 1891, making Huria one of the oldest modern stratocracies in the world. The Hurian government is based on military rule and the principles of federalism, where each of the Hurian sectors is self-governing to a degree, but with the central government able to override any laws or rulings of the sector. Power is shared by the federal and sector governments, but with the sector government far less capable of making rulings contray to the government of Huria. Unlike in the United States, the rights and powers of the sectors are clearly defined, and if there is an issue regarding them, no matters such as protests and gridlock are tolerated or deemed neccessary. After 1903, when the Hurian government officially branded itself a military government, the powers of the executive branch of the government were expanded greatly so as to encompass all of the military which governed the nation, making the Supreme Commander emmensely powerful. The power of the legislative branch was reduced greatly so as to prevent it from challenging the federal government's dominance in the political arena. By the end of 1903, the Federal Senate was simply used to rubber-stamp laws passed by the Supreme Commander, lacking any real power of its own. The senate was however used to voice the opinions of the people it represented, giving the Supreme Commander and his two councils some idea of what their next move should be. There are few checks and balances laid out in the Charter, with the Supreme Commander effectively ruling as an autocrat with few limits on his power. The legislative branch (Federal Senate) can effectively pass a law, but must aquire the permission of the executive branch (Supreme Commander) with his signature first. The Supreme Commander may veto any bills he deems unneccessary or damaging to the country. The senate can overturn this veto, however, though the Supreme Commander's veto often carries with it much weight, and such overrulings are rare. The judicial branch (Mahakama) is led by the Procurator of Justice as the nation's highest judiciary authority, who is appointed by the Supreme Commander, and approved by the Federal Senate. The Mahakama, in its turn, has the power to invalidate as "unconstitutional" any law passed by the Federal Senate. Executive Branch Supreme Commander War Minister Cabinet, executive departments and agencies Main articles: War Council, Advisory Council and List of Hurian federal agencies Legislative Branch Powers of the Federal Senate Makeup of the Federal Senate Judicial Branch Main articles: Supreme Court of Huria Sectorial and tribal governments of Huria Main articles: Sectors of Huria and Tribal sovereignty in Huria Category:Government of Huria Category:Copyright